Another Fourteen
by Scribere Est Agere
Summary: I am here to tell the stories. Collected from the Law & Order 100 Challenges.


**Title: **AnotherFourteen  
**Author: **Scribere Est Agere  
**Pairing: **Goren/Eames  
**Spoilers:** Everything  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer: **These characters do not belong to me.

**Summary: **I am here to tell the stories. Collected from the Law & Order 100 Challenges.

//

**Title:** [nawr-muhl]  
**Pairing:** Goren/Eames  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count: **100

_Challenge: Normal_

//

"Sometimes I think there's something wrong with me."

He has never voiced this, not aloud, ever. It's easier here, in the dark, in her bed. There are covers, but no clothes, and her skin is merciful.

"There's nothing wrong with you." She was drowsing, but the weight of his words makes her twitch under the weight of his arm.

"Sometimes I long to be…normal."

"Bobby."

"Free from mental illness. Sane."

She cups her hands.

"Don't—"

"My mother—"

"Would want you to be happy." She's ready to catch. "Me, too."

"Yes." He drowses now too. He lets himself fall.

//

_Fin_

//

**Title:** Frosted**  
Pairing:** Goren/Eames**  
Rating:** T**  
Word Count:** 100

_Challenge: Ice_

//

_Some say the world will end in fire,_

_Some say in ice._

//

Rule #1: Partners never get involved.

There is only one rule.

//

_From what I've tasted of desire_

_I hold with those who favor fire._

//

"Fuck me…please…"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

//

_But if it had to perish twice,_

_I think I know enough of hate_

//

"Fuck you!"

"I hate you!"

"Yeah, I hate you, too."

//

_To know that for destruction ice_

_Is also great_

_And would suffice._

//

"So…this is it?"

"Yeah." She hoists the last box from her desk.

"Well…good luck."

"You too."

She walks away.

//

With much gratitude to Robert Frost

_Fin_

//

**Title:** Ink**  
Pairing: **Goren/Eames**  
Rating:** T**  
Word Count:** 100

_Challenge: Proof_

//

She wondered but she never asked.

But after three vodka shots and two fucks she felt emboldened, for once.

"You don't love me," she said, leaning back, looking at him, asking, wondering, begging.

He looked at her.

"You don't think so?"

She looked back.

She shrugged.

He pulled his shirt down then, over, off his shoulder, twisting and turning slightly to show her how, how much.

Her name, a heart, black ink.

Permanent.

Permanence.

Silly, perhaps, romantic, but still. Painful. He remembered how much it fucking _hurt_.

"See?" he said. He took her face. "Do you see?"

She did.

"Okay."

//

_Fin_

//

**Title:** Boxes  
**Pairing:** Goren/Eames  
**Rating: **G  
**Word Count:** 100

_Challenge: Box_

//

He bangs his shin on the corner of his worn and forlorn couch for the third time but he can't stop smiling.

"You okay?" she says from the doorway, forehead wrinkled with concern. She's supervising.

"I am," he nods vigorously. "I am. I'm…_eudemonious_."

His dim apartment is in disarray, belongings half-packed, half-moved.

Boxes everywhere.

Moving men hoisting and negotiating: Your left. No, _your_ left.

Eames comes over, leans down, rests a hand on his leg.

"We make the right decision?" She's tentative.

He nods, vigorous. He looks around, winces when she presses on his bruise. "Your place has more light."

//

_Fin_

//

**Title:** The Boxer  
**Pairing: **Goren/Eames  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count: **100

_Challenge: Box_

//

In the time it takes her to go to the washroom and back he gets into a goddamn fight with the asshole who'd been sitting two tables away from them, the asshole who'd been getting drunker and cruder and Bobby had already told to shut up and when she gets back the asshole is on the floor and Bobby is black and blue and bloody.

"What the hell happened?" She resists the overwhelming temptation to touch his face.

"He insulted my integrity," he mumbles through the swelling.

"What?" She smirks. "He ask for your number?"

He looks away.

"No, yours."

//

_Fin_

//

**Title:** Bloody Hell  
**Pairing: **Goren/Eames  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** 100

_Challenge: AU_

//

**A/N:** For Bo and Christina.

//

She remembers this:

A struggle in an alleyway.

Shadows. Angles.

Shadows and angles and darkness.

Bobby calling to her: Watch out, Eames. Don't fucking _touch_ her. Eames—

A swift and sudden and painful blow to her head.

Shadows, sudden, swirling.

Darkness.

Bobby.

Bobby struggling with a dark and swift figure.

Pain. His pain.

Bobby crying out, swift and sudden and pained.

Her own sudden and sharp response:

No. Don't fucking _touch_ him.

Don't hurt him.

Redness.

Blood?

She rouses. She finds him, suddenly, still, dark, in the alleyway.

Bleeding.

From the neck.

"Eames?"

She cradles his head.

"I feel…funny."

//

_tbc_

//

**Title:** Bloody Hell  
**Pairing: **Goren/Eames  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** 101

_Challenge: AU_

//

She remembers this:

She's never known such darkness. She remembers Bobby, wrestling with a figure in the alley, crying out, in pain. She remembers the pain, and the blood. Red, but black in the darkness.

Now she's in her room. It's dark.

Bobby is here. He's restless. He's….thirsty.

"I'm so…" he says.

"Water?" she rises on her elbow, offers her glass.

There's heat. And need. And…_thirst_.

"I need…you," he says. He leans close. She feels teeth. His teeth are sharp.

Very sharp.

She knows one thing.

She will do anything for him.

_Anything_.

She turns her head. She bares her throat.

//

_tbc_

//

**Title:** Bloody Hell  
**Pairing: **Goren/Eames  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** 100

_Challenge: AU_

//

He remembers this:

The alley. The dark. The pain. The blood.

Eames.

Don't. Fucking. _Touch_. Her.

Then, Eames. Cradling him.

Then, her heat.

His need.

His overwhelming thirst.

She bares her throat.

She'll do anything for him, he knows. She'll do this for him. He reaches for her, against his will.

He wants her more than he ever has.

He would do _anything_ for her.

He won't do this.

"I need…I need to go. Now."

"Bobby—"

"Now."

He pushes her away, pushes away from her, stumbles. Finds the floor, finds the door. He can still smell her—

"Bobby—"

//

_tbc_

//

**Title:** Bloody Hell  
**Pairing: **Goren/Eames  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** 101

_Challenge: AU_

//

Ross with his hands on his hips, glaring at Eames and the empty desk across from her.

"So, where the hell is Goren?"

Eames glances away, shrugs.

"…sleeping?"

Ross snorts, points.

"Get him in here.

/

She finds him in his dark apartment, curled in on himself, hot and dry.

He'll die if she doesn't do something.

"I want to help."

"You can't."

"I can."

"I won't let you."

She lies down with him, wraps her arms around him, moves close, closer.

"I…won't," he whispers.

And her neck, the smooth, sweet expanse, bared.

She nods.

"You will."

She waits.

He does.

//

_tbc_

//

**Title:** Bloody Hell  
**Pairing: **Goren/Eames  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** 100

_Challenge: AU_

//

"We can't stay here forever," she says later. Minutes? Hours? Days? She's lost track. She knows it's dark, though, and she knows he's with her. And that he's going to live.

Because of her.

He holds her tightly, convulsively. It almost hurts, his touch, his fingers, but not as much as before.

Not as much as his _teeth_.

"I'm sorry, Eames, _so sorry_—"

He's babbling, his voice muffled.

"Do you forgive me?"

"Yes."

He exhales.

"How can I make it better?" She feels his lips against her breasts.

She strokes his hair, his back, his shoulders.

His neck.

"I'm…thirsty."

//

_tbc_

//

**Title:** Bloody Hell  
**Pairing: **Goren/Eames  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** 100

_Challenge: AU_

//

They kick the sheets to the end of the bed.

It's hot. So fucking hot.

He pushes into her. Grinds into her. She pushes back. Grinds back. They can barely see in the darkness.

They are hot, wet.

But there's no blood. Not this time.

"I love you," he says. He kisses her neck. She feels only his lips.

"I love you," she says. She sucks at his lip. No teeth.

And that's how vampire detectives fuck.

They lie together, entwined, exhausted, sated.

"Well…now what?" Eames says in the darkness.

Bobby stirs, cups her breast, breathes into her neck.

"I'm…thirsty."

//

_tbc_

//

**Title:** Bloody Hell  
**Pairing: **Goren/Eames  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** 101

_Challenge: AU_

//

Ross with his hands on his hips, glaring at two empty desks.

"Now where the hell is _Eames_?"

/

The knocking is quiet. It's late and he's alone.

He stares at them, at their faces, pale in the shadows. "Where have you two _been_?"

He backs up, lets them in. Bobby brushes by him and Ross feels the heat of him.

"Are you sick?"

Eames closes the door behind her, locks it.

Ross feels his pulse quicken. He licks his lips. He tries once more.

"Why _are_ you here?"

Eames smiles.

"Oh…we just heard you've been looking for us."

They advance.

//

_tbc_

//

**Title:** Bloody Hell  
**Pairing: **Goren/Eames  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** 99

_Challenge: AU_

//

**A/N:** For Bo and Christina. I blame you both for all of this.

//

Ross with his hands on his hips, glaring at the two of them.

"Okay. _Now_ what?"

He rubs one hand over his neck, one over his lips. He…needs something.

Eames lays entwined with Bobby on the couch. The drapes are pulled tight. It's dark and quiet.

"Hey…" Ross stomps a foot. "I'm talking to you two."

Eames sighs. "Tell him, Bobby."

Bobby opens his eyes.

"Well…there's always the night shift."

Ross rubs his lips again. They're incredibly…dry.

"Geez I'm thirsty."

Eames and Bobby glance at one another. Eames raises her eyebrow, smirks.

Bares her throat.

"Who needs a drink?"

//

_Fin_

//

**Title:** break down  
**Pairing: **Goren/Eames  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 99

_Challenge: Crack_

//

to succumb or break down

especially under severe psychological pressure

torture

or the like

water

water

yes he wanted water because his body needed it, craved it, and would die without it but

it wasn't what he really wanted and he knew he

couldn't

and the straps hurt and the table hurt

and everything fucking hurt

and what the hell had he been thinking really

and he couldn't

ask for what he really needed, craved and would die without because

he knew no one could bring her

could make her appear

and water would have to do for now

//

_Fin_


End file.
